


Reaper at Your Feet

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [72]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The key takeaway when it comes to this entire mess is that it’s all Gavin’s fault.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Series: Kings of Nowhere [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/789789
Kudos: 33





	Reaper at Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who asked for something with from [this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666224/chapters/53651086) :D?

The key takeaway when it comes to this entire mess is that it’s all Gavin’s fault.

All of it. 

Gavin’s fault. 

Gavin-fucking-Free? 

One hundred percent to blame.

Asshole all the way in England fucking around with Dan thanks to something having to do with...something Michael didn’t care enough to ask about. 

British shit, so. 

Tea and crumpets?

Scones? 

Fuck if Michael knows.

Gavin’s out of town and decided to call Michael to ask for a favor having to do with one of his nerd friends. Fellow hacker or whatever the hell.

Idiot who shouldn’t be allowed out without adult supervision and Michael without anything better to do and now, okay, _now_.

“Uh,” Ryan says, wide-eyed and more than a little alarmed looking. “You seem upset.”

Upset.

 _Upset_.

Michael seems upset?

Michael’s walls are peppered with bullet holes, his new television is likewise ruined, and like hell is he ever going to get his deposit back after all this.

Oh, and also the asshole he’s supposed to be keeping an eye on has what seems to be half the city out for his blood.

So maybe Michael has good goddamned reason not to be a ray of fucking sunshine and kittens or whatever the fuck right now.

“Oh do you really think so?” Michael asks, glaring down at the asshole he just tackled into cover before the shooting started. 

Michael met Ryan a few days ago, but he can already tell the asshole's gearing up for some kind of long-winded response to what is obviously a rhetorical question.

So it’s actually a good thing when the fuckers trying to kill them open up with a new round of gunfire.

Michael snarls, because _goddammit_ , and presses Ryan back down when the idiot tries to get up because why not, really.

“Of course I’m a little fucking upset!” he yells over the sound of his apartment being destroyed. 

Ryan looks – well.

He looks like an asshole, and if Michael wasn’t supposed to keep him alive he’d put a bullet in him himself.

As it is?

The fire escape is right over there and, sure, getting to it is risky as hell but staying where they are is worse, _so_.

“When I say go, you move your ass, got it?” he says, easing off Ryan to point at the window that opens out onto the fire escape.

No glass anymore, because bullets, but that’s a minor concern in the face of everything else. 

Ryan frowns, looks like he wants to argue because he’s a contrary fuck, so Michael shows off the grenade he keeps under the couch.

Because reasons.

Gets this look from the idiot that’s – it’s not alarmed, concerned, no, just. 

_Something_.

Michael can’t figure it out, doesn’t have the time to. Just shoves it out of his mind and focuses on the here and now.

“Head for the car,” Michael says, because at this point it’s their best bet of getting the hell out here. “And if it’s not there, just. Fuck, I don’t know. Don’t die?”

If Ryan has any sense of self-preservation at all (Michael’s pretty sure he doesn’t) he’ll be smart and run the hell away from the people trying to kill him.

Ryan is giving Michael what has to be the most unimpressed look Michael’s ever seen, and he’s known Geoff for a long goddamned time by now.

(Also? Ray. Just. Ray.)

And yet?

Yeah.

Yeah.

Michael waits until there’s a lull in the gunfire, and then the grenade’s missing a pin and he’s kicking at Ryan to get the idiot to pay attention. Stop staring at the door that’s half gone, splintered mess, hands clenched into fists at his side, and look at Michael.

Countdown in the back of his head as he cooks the grenade just so, and - 

“Go, go, _go_!”

Michael hurls the grenade through the ruin of his front door, hopes for the best and follows Ryan out the window, because of goddamn _Gavin_.


End file.
